I Will Always Love You: What If's?
by OCfanfiction100
Summary: These are just a bunch of what if's that could have occurred in my story: I Will Always Love You. I suggest you read the story before reading this. This was inspired by readers of IWALY for their overwhelming support and I missed writing works people might actually read. So, enjoy and feel free to leave some suggestions! Stone/OC.
1. Chapter 1

#1: Stone Dies

Amy ran up the stairs, stopping short to see the Sampson get pelted by bottle shaped explosives. "STONE!" Amy screamed as the Sampson blew up. Amy tore her eyes away and ran up to the command centre. "Are there any survivors?" She asked a sailor standing by the unresponsive monitor.  
"No sir, there's not sight of any."

Amy sucked in a breath and stood watching the Sampson burn next to us. "What do we do sir?" Ord asked.  
Amy turned to look at the sailor, collect Hopper and his crew on the water. Tell them to return to ship." The orders were carried out, Hopper making his way to the command centre immediately. Amy looked up at him with eyes filled with tears and pain. Hopper's face drooped with sadness before turning into pure rage.

"Full steam ahead! Those bastards killed all the men and women on the Sampson! We're getting revenge!"  
"No we are not, Hopper. Right now we need to regroup and come up with a new strategy."  
"But they-"

"I know what they did! But revenge isn't going to bring them back, it won't bring him back, Alex," Amy stated. An explosion ended the tension in the room. The aliens had bombed the Japanese ship. "I want rescue operations under way now! I want every survivor on the deck five minutes ago, move!" Amy ordered.

After they had defeated the aliens, the full reality hit Amy straight in the face. The man she loves was gone, he was never coming back from that mission. Two weeks after the end of the invasion, a ceremony was held to commemorate the men and women that gave their lives over the course of those days and to honor the heroes.

Admiral Shane stood at the podium after the gun salute. He stood straight, and listed off the names of the men and women that had died that day, in order of rank. "And last but certainly not least: Commander Stone Hopper of the U.S.S. Sampson," Admiral Shane read. Members of the families of the service men and women came forward and accepted the award their loved one had earned.

Recovery operations had occurred. In their operations, they had found the piece of Stone's uniform with his name on it. It was returned to Amy, as a part of the ceremony. Amy also accepted Stone's Medal of Honor. After accepting her own award, Amy stood at attention as Hopper received his award. The ceremony concluded. Amy smiled along with everyone else at the after party but left early.

Driving along the small road, Amy took a turn onto a thin, dirt road. She stopped the car at a small field next to the ocean. It was enclosed by a stone wall with a clear view of the Hawaiian sea. Amy opened the gate and stepped into the small cemetery. There were only a few graves here, reserved for military personnel.

Amy walked silently over to a grave next to a small sapling. Dropping to her knees, she rubbed the gravestone with her hand, reading it as she had done dozens of times before. "Here lies Commander Stone Hopper of the U.S.S. Sampson. He gave his life for his country and will be missed greatly by his wife, brother, and family," Amy read, sighing lightly.

She placed the flowers she had brought with her on the grave. "You missed the ceremony, Stone. You should have seen it, Hopper got an award for the first time in his life. You'd be so proud of him, Stone. You got an award too, I have it right here," Amy said, pulling out the frame that contained the award.

"I'm so proud of you, Stone. So proud. I have a little present for you too," Amy said, pulling a small white piece of plastic out of her bag. She placed the pregnancy test in front of the grave. "You're going to be a father, Stone. You would've been a great father Stone." Amy let a few tears fall before standing, kissing the gravestone, and leaving.  
*/*/*/*/*

Seven months later, Amy sat in a hospital bed, in the delivery section of the hospital. She gripped her father's and Hopper's hand tightly as she screamed in pain. Sam was rubbing her back as she screamed again, her own screams drowned out by those of a newborn. Amy laid backwards, sweat dripping down her face, a small smile placed on her lips. The nurse cut the cord and handed Amy her newborn son.

Amy smiled down at the fussy infant, kissing his head gently. "What are you going to name him, Amy?"

"Stone Alexander Hopper Jr. after his father," Amy stated, rubbing the infant's mop of hair away from his closed eyes.

*/*/*/*/*

Eighteen years had passed and Stone Jr. had grown into an extraordinary man. Graduating fifth in his high school class and star varsity goalie of the soccer were just a few of his achievements. He was the spitting image of his father, with soft blond hair and green eyes. The eighteen-year-old drove to the same field him and his mother visited every Saturday. Except this time he was alone.

He walked the memorized path towards his father's grave. After cleaning it of dust and any debris, Stone Jr. squatted in front of the familiar grave. "Hey Dad, it's your son, again." Stone Jr. went on to talk about his week, how graduation had gone and how his mother was.

"Mom's doing well, you know she hasn't moved on from you, Dad. She never goes past a first date with another guy, saying she's met a better one before. She's stubborn, I guess I am too. I turned eighteen today. It doesn't feel any different than being seventeen. I joined the Navy today, Dad. Just like you and Mom. I haven't told her yet, but I'll tell her at dinner tonight. I just wanted to say that I'm going to make you proud Dad. The guy at the enlistment center said he remembers you. He said you were one of the heroes that died saving the human race. He said you were one of the bravest men he's ever met. I know I've never met you, and I know that it's not your fault, but I hope I make you proud one day."

Stone Jr. stood up and walked back to his car, driving off into the distance. A man stood behind the gravestone he had just spent a half an hour talking to. Stone Jr. couldn't see the man; he couldn't see how the man and he looked almost exactly the same, except this man was older. Stone Hopper Sr. stood in the sunlight, watching his son drive away. "You've already made me proud, son," he stated.

A.N. Hey everyone! This is the first one in the series. I don't know when I will update next. I have a few ideas already but feel free to add some suggestions in the comment box. Peace out, and happy holidays!


	2. Chapter 2: Amy Dies

#3: Amy dies

The USS John Paul Jones and the USS Sampson moved in parallel paths towards the unknown surface contact. Amy Hopper was running below deck, preparing the med bay for any possible sailors with minor injuries form RIMPAC exercises. As she set up a bed, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Amy turned around to see her assistant Pam. "You're wanted on deck, ma'am."

Amy nodded, thanked her assistant, and made her way up to the deck. As she was walking up the stairs, she was thrown to the die by the movement of the ship. She quickly jumped up and ran up the stairs to the command center. "You wanted to see me commander?" Amy asked.

Before the man could reply, a bottle shaped explosive embedded itself right in front of the command center. Everyone stared at it as the bomb went off. Amy was thrown outside by the force of the explosion. She landed painfully and rested her body weight on her elbows, in too much pain to stand up just yet.

Looking down, Amy noticed her uniform was stained red. A piece of metal went straight through her body, and blood leaked around it. Amy sucked in a breath and suddenly felt very woozy. Laying back down, she could hear her comrades rushing around her. A soldier stopped, "She needs medical attention ASAP!" Pam rushed over and looked at Amy's wound.

Tears filled Pam's eyes as she locked eyes with Amy. "You're going to be okay, Amy."

"You and I both know that I'll be dead within the hour, Pam," Amy replied, sucking in a pained breath. Amy grabbed Pam's hand in her own bloody hand. "You're in charge now Pam. And when you see Stone, tell him . . . tell him . . ." Amy started to say, but stared to fade. "Tell him I love him," Amy whispered. Her limped hand fell onto the deck as the light left her eyes.

A few soldiers came and covered her body, putting her body with the rest of the deceased. Five minutes later, Stone was pulled onto the ship and taken below deck to the med bay. After he was situated, he asked his attending nurse, Pam, where Amy was. "Do you know where Lieutenant Hopper is? The one that works here in the med bay, the head of this department?" Stone asked.

Pam sucked in a breath. "I don't know, but I'll go find out for you. Just give me a moment." Stone nodded and waited for the nurse to return with his wife. As he looked around the med bay for Amy, Pam ran upstairs to talk to Alex Hopper. "Sir, I have to talk with you urgently and it concerns your brother as well."

Hopper nodded and followed the woman into a room. Pam turned around to look at Hopper. "Sir, Amy Hopper died before you got back. She was in the command center and a bomb hit. A piece of shrapnel hit her in the stomach and she passed away no less than ten minutes ago," Pam stated. Hopper sucked in a breath, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you told Commander Hopper yet?"

"No sir. I didn't know how to tell him." Hopper nodded and motioned for Pam to lead the way back to Stone. When his little brother and the attending nurse came into his line of vision, Stone Hopper became confused.

"Where's Amy?" Stone asked, concern lining his statement.

"Stone . . . Amy . . . she . . ."

"Spit it out Hopper, where is my wife?"

"Stone . . . Amy died about ten minutes ago. When a bomb went off on the Sampson, a piece of shrapnel from the blast lodged itself in her stomach. She died about a minute later." Stone stared up at his younger brother, eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Take me to her," Stone commanded.

"Commander, you're not well enough—"

"Take me to my wife," Stone stated, staring up at the two people. Hopper helped pull Stone up and led him to the makeshift morgue on the boat. Stone stopped by the body of one sailor and dropped to his knees. His eyes filled with tears that overflew quickly and in mass quantity. Stone brushed her brown hair out of her face, and cupped her face with his hand.

He let out a sob after feeling how cold she felt. Removing his hand, he stared at the piece of shrapnel lodged in her stomach, the blood still not quite dry. Hopper left Stone to mourn over his wife privately.

*/*/*/*/*

Two weeks had passed and a ceremony was held to commemorate the men and women that were lost during the invasion. "Commander Stone Hopper will accept a naval cross for his late wife, Lieutenant Amelia Hopper, who gave her life in combat against our foes," Admiral Shane read off, getting a little chocked up himself after reading his own daughter's name.

Stone accepted Amy's award and then his own before the ceremony concluded with a gun salute. Stone didn't stay for any of the festivities and instead decided to return to his now empty home. Closing the door, he placed the awards on the table and changed out of his uniform. After changing, he went and collected the mail, returning inside.

Most of it was junk mail, some bills, but one letter sent chills down Stone's spine. The medical examiner's office was required to perform an autopsy on every service man or woman that died during combat. Even though Stone had buried her a week ago, the results had just come in.

_Dear Mr. Stone Hopper,_

_I am sorry for your loss. Your wife, Amelia Hopper died of blood loss and a punctured stomach. Some other things we found during the autopsy included that your wife died within five minutes from the time she was hit with the shrapnel. Also, we found that she was about one month pregnant. Once, again we are very sorry for your loss._

_-Medical Examiner Office_

Stone reread the second to last line over and over and over again, letting it swirl around in his mind until he lost it. He crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it angrily. He knocked over a table, causing a vase to smash. Stone proceeded to punch the wall out of anger, causing a hole to form. He slapped his hands onto the wall, and slid down to his knees.

He let out a sob and curled into a ball, just letting his tears run like rivers down his cheeks, his already red eyes becoming redder and bloodshot. His back tensed and relaxed as he sucked in a pained breath.

*/*/*/*/*

Three years later, Stone Hopper died in combat. His ship was attacked by ship of marauders. After his crew had fought and captured the marauders, they found Commander Stone Hopper lying on his side with a bullet to the stomach. His last words were "I'm coming Amy."

A.N. I hope you guys liked it! Thank you to MissDarkBlu259 for requesting. Feel free to request what you want to read!


End file.
